Day break
by Blood And Fangs27
Summary: Bella is the vampire with the mindreading ability and Edward is the new boy whose scent drives her crazy. Was JgottaD but now we are co-writing it! Sorry guys but it's on HIATUS.
1. Forks

**Okay this is **_**SquirrelsWillTake OverTheWorld**_**'s **_Daybreak_** The first two and a bit chapters are all her's and I'm posting them as I'm her new Co-writer.**

********************************************* **

Arriving

**EPOV**

My mom thought I was crazy. That much was obvious. I can understand why she thinks that though If you were moving from sunny, warm Phoenix, Arizona to rainy, cold Forks, Washington I might think you were crazy, too! "Edward, honey, are you sure you want to go to Forks???"

"Yes mom I think I should spend some time in Forks with dad." I lied. In truth I didn't really want to go but mom having just married Phil, a little league baseball star **(A/N: I don't know if this is right but I am too lazy to go check :-]** **)**, and don't get me wrong I like him but with his line of work we have to move around a lot and I don't want to move so I thought why not go visit dad for a few months or years or so he always wanted me to stay with him and he sounded happy on the phone when I called him to see of his offer was still open

*****_**flashback***_

"_Hey dad is your offer to live out there still open?" I asked him_

"_Yeah squirt it still is why do you want to" he asked sounding hopeful_

"_Yeah I guess I do" _

"_Ok then I will be there to pick you up when the plane lands"_

_***end flashback***_

"Hey Edward, are you ready to go the plane leaves in half an hour" mom called up the stairs

"Yeah mom I'll be down in a second" I yelled back. Then I heard her leave I guess that means that I had better get down there or else I will be late. So I got up off my bed and headed down the stairs

"Oof!" I said as I tripped down the stairs once again. The stairs and I have become quite good friends over the seventeen years me and mom have lived in this house.

**(A/N: I am gonna time skip to when he gets off the plane because I have never been on a plane and so I don't know what all he has to do)**

Once I got off the plane I headed to where Charlie said he would be.

"Charlie!" I said when I saw him

"Hey squirt, how are you? How is your mom??? How is Phil??" he asked

"I'm good, moms happy, and Phil is ok" I told him

**(A/N: sorry another time skip to his first day of school I don't have anything of importance happening and if you want to know what happens then go read Twilight and just imagine Bella is Edward and Charlie is even more nervous)**

My first day of school


	2. Entering Hell

My first day of School

**EPOV**

My first day of school. That sentence there is the worst sentence ever created by mankind! I thought as I made my way to the truck Billy and Jacob, my old friend from the reservation, gave to me, as a homecoming present, this last weekend when they came down to watch the game with my dad.

"Hello, I am Edward Swan **(a/n doesn't that just sound weird?????)**" I said as I walked into the office

"Oh! Hello, Edward just a second and I will get your schedule" the lady sitting at the desk, Mrs. Cope**, **her nametag read.

"Ok you need to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and turned back in to this bin at the end of the day, and here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have a good first day!" she said. I looked to see what my classes were:

1. **ENGLISH**

2. **GOVERNMENT**

3. **TRIGONOMETRY**

4. **SPANISH**

5.** LUNCH**

6. **BIOLOGY**

7. **GYM**

**(A/N if you don't recognize the schedule then you need to go read the first two chapters of your copy of ****Twilight****!!!!!!!lol lol lol)** hmm I think I can handle everything except for gym you might think that because I am a boy I am just sooo athletic but no I am not I am a klutz! So I made my way to my first class, English, hmm I like to read so this shouldn't be a problem. I got to the classroom and noticed the stares and was just about to do something about them when the bell rang, so I got up and made my way to the door when I was stopped by a nasally voice "hello, Eddie I am..."


	3. Enter Bella

Enter Bella

**EPOV**

"Hello Eddie, my name is Lauren. **(A/N thanks to Lovetoread87 for the idea)** I wanted to know do you have a girlfriend?" wow... she must really be desperate. I thought.  
"Yes I do, she and I are very close, Lauren" I told her even though it was a massive lie because I never wanted to get a girl I'm not a player or a jock! Don't get me wrong I'm not gay or anything but all of the girls in high school wear miniskirts and inches of make-up.  
"Oh well would you like consider dumping her for like me. I can give you so much like more than she can!" She said. Ewww! That's all I have to say to that! I can just tell that she is the resident slut. She couldn't make it any more obvious.

"Um, no thanks, Lauren now if you will excuse me I have to get to class now, and I  
suggest you do too." I said to her just as the first bell rang.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***(A/N sorry time skip to lunch)***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I walked down the line in the canteen so I could get my lunch when I heard it again. That nasally voice, that closely resembled nails being dragged down a chalk board, that could only belong to Lauren "Eddie why don't you come and sit with us?" she asked  
"Um, no thanks I would prefer to eat by myself," I said because it is true mom was always was busy and Phil worked odd hours so I usually ate on my own.

I got my lunch and sat down at a spare table and started eating. After a short while I looked up and saw a group of five students that looked as though they could be in collage. As I looked over I saw the brunette girl looking at me with a confused look with a hint of frustration spread over her perfect features. I blushed and looked down back at my food. Looking up quickly I saw that none of them where talking, but they weren't eating either. They were also all looking off in different directions. I guessed that these where the Hales and Cullens that Mike and Tyler kept going on about. I knew that the blond model was Rosalie and the pixie was Alice but they were with Emmett and Jasper, the reason that neither of them attempted flirting with them and only dreamt. I also guessed that the girl that had been looking at me was Bella Cullen. She was known as the hottest girl in the school and the one who everyone wanted but the one that would never date. I had heard that she had turned down almost all of the boys in the school and that much was obvious when you spoke to them about her.

The bell rang at that moment and I got up and headed to biology. When I walked in the door I realized immediately that there was a set seating plan and the only empty seat was next to Bella Cullen.


	4. Biology

**Disclaimer: I don't own if I did I would be killing Bella and Alice so I could have Edward and Jasper to myself. (Sorry I forget to put it in!)**

Biology

**EPOV**

I handed my slip to the teacher and walked over to my seat. As I walked over I realized that her eyes were black-coal black. I put my bag under the desk and my books on the desk. As I sat down I refused to look at her but I saw her back stiffen and hands clinch out of the corner of my eye. She was also leaning away from me acting as if she wasn't breathing. I rested my arm on the desk and leaned my head on my palm trying to ignore the beautiful girl next to me.

Unfortunately the days lecture was on cellular anatomy which I had already studied. I took notes anyways as a distraction and an excuse to look down.

Notes where a poor distraction and often caught myself looking at her out of my peripheral vision. Throughout the whole lesson she never relaxed or appeared to take a breath.

The class seamed to drag on for ages. I wasn't sure if it was because I was waiting for her to relax or because the day was coming to an end.

I looked up at her for the last time and regretted it immediately. She was glaring at me with all of her hate and a ton of anger. I backed away from her and shrunk in my chair as the phrase _if looks could kill_ dominated my thoughts.

The second afterwards the bell rang, making me jump, and she was out of the classroom before the echo could even die out.

When I entered gym I was given a uniform but thankfully didn't have to participate today. In Phoenix only two years of P.E. where required but here it was compulsorily for four. Remind me again why I moved her?

When I returned to the office to return my paperwork I was tempted to walk back out. Bella Cullen was standing at the desk on the other side of the room. I recognized her because of her beauty and designer clothes. I stood against the back wall waiting for her conversation to end.

After a while I pick up on the topic of conversation. She was trying to change sixth-hour biology for another time-any other time. The door was opened by a girl coming to drop something in. This rustled the papers and sweeping my hair across my face. Bella's back stiffened and she glared at me, it was worse than in biology and I felt a rush of fear run through my veins. She quickly dropped the argument and rushed out of the room without as much as a sideward glance at me.

I made a polite conversation with the receptionist then escaped to my truck. I sat there thinking for a while before I got cold and headed home.

***************************************************

**The next chapter will be written by **_**SquirrelsWillTake OverTheWorld**_** but I will post it s as soon as I can on here!**


	5. The van

**Disclaimer neither Deanna or I own Twilight!**

The van (written by SquirrelsWillTake over the World)

**EPOV **

After I got home I cooked some pork chops for Charlie and then put them in the oven so they would stay warm and put a note on the oven telling him to leave me alone for the night and that I wasn't hungry. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed and tried to think about why Bella Cullen didn't like me, the way she acted made me think I smelled bad but I know for sure I don't, I mean I take a shower every other day for crying out loud!

I went into the bathroom to see if there was anything I could see that was wrong with me but all that I could see was bronze-ish hair with average sized bright green eyes all set in a normal sized face. After that I went back to my room to grab some clothes so I could take a shower. After my shower I went downstairs to see what time it was and found it was ten and Charlie was already in bed, so I walked back upstairs and decided to go to bed myself.

***************************

The next day

***************************

I woke up turned off my alarm, and walked downstairs and found out that Charlie had already left and had put a note on the fridge saying he put snow tires on my truck this morning because it had snowed last night. Aww, how nice of him to do that for me. I ate a granola bar for breakfast and walked out the door.

I got to school and stood outside leaning against my truck listening to my ipod. That's when I noticed her. Bella was leaning against her Volvo looking at me. I heard a screeching noise and turned my head to look at what it was and saw Tyler's van coming strait at me! I turned my head and look to see Bella looking at me with a look of horror, I looked back just in time to see a blur shove me to the side and two white hands come out and stop the van I look to see who they belonged to and saw Bella! "Wha...how...huh?" was all that I could get out of my mouth before Bella jumped up and faster than I could see ran back to her family which, after I got up, I could see was standing over by the school doors. I saw everyone come running and lots of people told me to stay still I hit my head and that they were calling 911.

I heard the sirens before I saw them and before I knew it I was sitting inside a room at the hospital, and Charlie was standing beside me asking me if I was ok and telling me that I needed to call Renee. "Wait dad, you told Renee?"

"Sorry sport I couldn't help it."

"Oh alright I will call her after I get out of here"

**Next chapter will be Dr. Cullen and the rest of the accident. The next chapter will also by written by her.**


End file.
